


Sunshine And Pineapple Chunks

by GunBunnyCentral



Series: Tangental Wordplay [3]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunBunnyCentral/pseuds/GunBunnyCentral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It should have been crazy awkward, but Claudia just soaked it in like sunshine. It was all she needed to confirm that everything was right in her world...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine And Pineapple Chunks

**Author's Note:**

> Double-drabble response to the prompt for Day Three of Off On A Tangent Week - "pineapple chunks." 200 words per OpenOffice.

Claudia settled back into her chair at Univille's lone sweet shop, savoring her peppermint ice cream like it was the last of it on Earth. You'd think it would be an easy flavor to keep stocked, but you'd apparently be wrong.

Myka sat beside her, watching HG excitedly chatter at the guy making their banana split. It was HG's very first, ever, so she was going uber-traditional, right down to the hot fudge, strawberries, and pineapple chunks.

Claudia blinked at that last one. "Uh, Myka? You hate pineapple, and that's going to get all over *everything*."

"I know," Myka sighed with a wry grin. "But Helena loves it, and I didn't have the heart to say anything."

HG's scarily Pete-like enthusiasm, though, was nothing compared to the smile that lit up her face as her eyes met Myka's across the store. The smile shifted slightly, and Claudia could tell HG was thinking that Myka looked even tastier than the ice cream.

It should have been crazy awkward, what with Myka looking back at HG exactly the same way, but Claudia just soaked it in like sunshine. It was all she needed to confirm that everything was right in her world...


End file.
